Cindella:magical girl
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: We all know Cinderella, but what about her fairy godmother. Hmm a magical being who grants only one wish... Sounds familliar, what if the fairy godmother wasn't a fairy, or even humanoid, but Kyubye himself. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella: Magical Girl

Authors note: I'm sorry for all of the Cinderella (Disney film or other versions) fans that are reading this. This is your warning prior to you reading this. This story deviates greatly from the original. I do not own Puella Madoka Magica, Cinderella or any of their surrounding properties.

Prologue

Felicia of Cinders looked at her nearly bald baby girl who was sleeping beside her. "Ella of Cinders." She whispered with a smile, "My beautiful girl, my love, my all."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, Ella began to cry, Felicia held her close to calm herself and her daughter. There was chaos downstairs a confrontation between the intruders and Ella's father. The sound of heavy boots coming up the stairs terrified Felicia.

"My love," she whispered, "my love is dead, and now I will rot too." She began to cry, "please spirits, I don't want to die! Save me!"

A furry white creature with red eyes came to the window, "So, you're ready to accept my contract?"

Heavy fists pounded on the wooden door, threatening to break their hinges."Yes, yes just protect me and my daughter in what ever way you can."

The contract was completed.

The door gave in to the cruel men's blows. They leered at the young girl, but before they could touch her, two Larks swooped in and attacked them. Felicia smiled, as the men ran out of the room in panic.

"Oh thank you spirit!" She cried hugging Kyubye, but when she did, she felt a pain near her breasts. She looked down and saw her pink soul gem. She chuckled, "Oh what great irony the world thrusts upon me. For now, though my daughter lives, I can no longer look after her if I should die doing the duties of a magical girl." She shook her head.

"No I cannot leave my daughter alone like that. But who would take in a poor orphan girl?"Her eyes lit up, "of course! Kindly, drunk Uncle Charles, he would take her in without a moments hesitation, and his wife would make a lovely care taker. They have plenty of room in their large house."

And that was that, after a few minutes talking to Uncle Charles, she set off, not knowing what life had in store for her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Margretta was always bitter with the situation her husband and that silly niece of his left her in. "dodged responsibility that's what your mother did." She'd tell Ella when ever she asked about her mother. "She took advantage of Charles' kind heart is what she did."

"But _where_ did she go, and _why_ did she leave me?" Ella would press.

Margretta would tut, "Now now darling, a lady should not go on and on like you do. Men find it extremely unflattering and annoying when girls talk about themselves all the time. Always turn the conversation back on the man's interests." She'd look both ways as if she was telling her a secret, "even when they're boring as sin."

For 9 years it went on like this, Ella went to all the same classes as her sisters, played in the yard with them when they had time, and laughed at Margretta and Charles behind their back. Until the day when everything changed.

Margretta was in a sour mood. Her husband was wasting too much money on beer, the clothes on her girls back were old and needed to be cleaned. If anyone were to look at them, they'd think they were poor! It was a humiliation to her family, then she saw Ella, sitting on a chair and reading a novel.

"Ella, you've obviously got time on your hand,"she thrust a broom into her hand, "clean the kitchen." That was how it started. Overtime her chores grew longer and longer, and the family grew poorer and poorer, until lessons were forgotten completely, and the "of Cinders" in her name was a family joke.

By the time she was thirteen her days looked like this.

Wake up early to say goodbye to her Great Uncle Charles (who insisted she call him her father.) as well as make breakfast for herself.

Make breakfast for her Great Aunt and cousins

Listen to them complain that they didn't want what she made that morning while she sweeps the kitchen.

Do the laundry

Wash the dishes from breakfast to prepare for lunch.

Stroke the fires to make sure they're all hot.

Trim the hedges

Make lunch and take a few nibbles for her own lunch

Wash the windows

Make dinner

Clean the cinders and ashes from the fireplace

Read

Sleep

Repeat

Reading was one of her few comforts, in books she could be anyone and do anything, they filled her with hope that one day, things would finally make sense and life would become perfect. The day of her first kiss, the day she'd find her true love.

The other comfort she had was the birds Nightingales and Larks frequently visited her window, she thought they were her mother in disguise, always watching and protecting her. Sometimes, during the most dreary of days, she would dream about riding away from her life on their backsides.


	3. Chapter 3

The life of a Lark

The Lark stared a Ella as she trimmed the hedges, he felt a strange magnetism coming from her and an urge to protect her. He noticed an open window. Now was his chance. He flapped upwards, ready to swoop in and save Ella. He saw a flash of black.

The end

"Lucy Furr no!" Ella shouted at the family cat, but it was too late, the bird was already dead. Ella frowned at Lucy, "that was a bad cat." She said as she threw the bird in the hole she'd built. She then went to the mailbox and grabbed the mail.

Her eyes widened as she saw the royal seal. She angled the envelope closer to the sun, attempting to see through the inside.

"Ella!" Her elder sister Stalina yelled sharply from the outside window. "what are you doing dilly dallying out there?"

Ella sighed, "Stalina, for once I would like to just enjoy the sunshine in peace, it's quite a lovely day after all."

Stalina's voice softened, "Oh Ella, I know you work hard. We appreciate everything you do for us, but if mother came home and saw you standing there looking at the mail gaping like a cod... Well, you know how she is nowadays."

Ella smiled, "Stalina, you worry too much. I'll be fine."

Stalina narrowed her brown eyes and turned around so Ella could only see her bony back and her straight, bright red hair that matched her fathers, "fine, do what you wish. But if mother finds out and punishes you, don't say I didn't warn you!" She slammed the window.

Ella continued trying to read the letter, "here ye, here ye." She muttered the first line, when Lady Margretta and Lillian's carriage came in. Lillian jumped out and ran up to Ella, "Cinder's, Cinder's let me see let me see. I wanna see the mail!"

Ella kept it out of the 9 year old's reach. "Come on Cinder girl give it up give it up!"

Lady Margretta glided out of the carriage,her hand was to her brow and her face in a deep frown her gray hair was in a tight bun like a school teacher.

"What is wrong Lillian?" Lady Margretta asked, her voice was barely above a whisper but it still made Ella flinch.

"MAMA STUPID CINDER GIRL'S GOT SOMETHING AND SHE'S NOT GIVING IT TO ME EVEN THOUGH I ASKED SUPER NICELY! TELL HER TO GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

Lady Margretta's eyes narrowed, "Lillian darling, what did we talk about today in your outing and etiquette lessons?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "a lady never raises her voice."

Lady Margretta smiled, "precisely, now explain what's happening in a proper matter."

"Mama," Lillian whined, "Cinder's got something and she won't give it to me. Tell her to give it to me mama I _want_ it."

Lady Margretta sighed, "I suppose that will do, now Ella be a darling and give your sister the mail." Ella begrudgingly gave Lillian the mail, Lillian's eyes widened when she saw the seal, she tore the letter open like a Christmas present.

"Mama mama look look! It's a letter from _the palace_ and it's talking about a royal ball!"

Lady Margretta opened the door, "that sounds like quite the news darling, how about we talk about it in the dinning room with your sister." Margretta called up to Stalina's window, "Stalina, my sweet, are you studying."

"My attempts to do so were in vain mother. The ruckus those _children_ were causing outside was distracting."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now would you mind coming downstairs for a moment? There's something we all must talk about."

"A royal ball, how nice." Stalina said after hearing the news, "I suppose I may go if I find out Lord Lanstalane is coming-"

"Oh Stalina the whole _world_ will be there!" Lillian gave a dreamy smile, "just imagine, all the foreign princesses dancing in their elegant new dresses."

"Mother, do you think Lord Lanstalane will propose that night? He's been courting me for months now, and I've been responding appropriately."

"and the carriages so sleek and wonderful, pulled by their large, majestic horses."

"Of course mother, if the Prince asks me to dance I will be delighted to do so. No matter what my feelings are for Lord Lanstalane."

"And the room itself, it will be huge and filled to the brim with people. People eating, people dancing, oh mother please let me go to the ball. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Ella cleared her throat, "Lady Margretta, I was wondering, if I might be able to go to the ball?"

Lillian looked at Ella with amusement a disbelief, " _why_ in heavens name would mother take _you_ to the ball. She might as well take a broomstick for as much social standings as _you_ have."

"Lillian." Lady Margretta whispered.

Lillian looked deeply into Ella's eyes, "you're not even her real daughter. Who would want someone who's mother didn't even love her."

"Lillian!" Lady Margretta shouted, "that is quite enough, Ella of Cinders is a lady, whether you like it or not, and has all rights to ask to go to a ball. Unlike you she also passed her etiquette and dance lessons with flying colors. She also has enough pride and dignity to never sink as low as you have by mocking someone for the sins of their parents. Ella, as long as you have finished your chores you may go. Lillian, we will not have enough room in the carriage for you if Ella comes, so unless you can know exactly how to act in front of society in three days, you will not be coming."

Lillian fumed quitely, knowing it wouldn't help her case.

"Now that we've got that settled," Stalina said, "I'm going to return to studying."

Stalina left and Margretta followed soon after, leaving Lillian alone with Ella. Lillian glared at her sister.

"Come here Ella." She said, Ella kneeled down to hear her sister whispering, "do you know how long I've waited for this, waited for my amazing first ball to come? But it was always something with mama, and I had to stay at home and sulk in my room. That night is going to be _my_ night not yours and you wanna know why Cinder girl?"

Ella shook her head, Lillian gave a shark like grin. "Cinder girl, I'm going to make your life a living hell."


	4. Chapter 4

For two days Lillian did nothing to Ella, Ella began to think she'd imagine the threat, "Ella old girl," she muttered to herself when she started to think Lillian was biding her time, "you're simply being paranoid." On the day of the ball Ella had no doubt in her mind.

"What could Lillian do to me anyway?" She asked herself that morning, "She _is_ only an angry child, and today is my day. The day when I'll be loved by everyone, to heck with my long gone mother, to heck with Lillian today is my day and no one will take it from me."

"Good morning Cinder girl." Lillian said sweetly that morning at breakfast. _See_ Ella thought _paranoia nothing more, nothing less._

"Good morning Lillian it's a lovely day isn't it? How were your classes."

"Oh they were wonderful," Stalina walked into the room.

"If you think you're going to get points with mother by acting polite, you're trying far too late Lillian." Stalina said pursing her lips.

"Oh _no_ Stalina, my sister. I'm simply being kind, is that an abnormal thing for me to do?"

Stalina raised an eyebrow, "Ah huh," Stalina turned around to Ella, "Ella, did she threaten you, is she playing innocent again? Tell me any way you can if anything bad is happening."

Ella smiled, "no, of course she hadn't. Everything's fine Stalina."

Stalina looked Ella up and down and Ella kept smiling until her cheeks hurt.

Stalina smiled, "all right then, if nothing is the matter, you may carry on." Stalina strut off, her nose pointed in the air.

Lillian ran up to Ella and hugged her, "oh thank you Ella, Stalina's always got it out for me."

Ella laughed, "it was no problem Lillian, though you really should tell Lady Margretta about Stalina, she seems a bit... unstable."

Lillian nodded, "will do will do. Oh Ella in return for your kindness today, I'll do the dishes."

Ella shook her head _how could she ever think a girl like her could be threatening._

"She's trying to turn us against each other you know?" Stalina whispered from the doorway.

"Stalina," Ella gasped dropping the shirt she was scrubbing into the basin, "what are you doing out here?"

"Mother allowed me study time, that's besides the point though. Ella, Lillian is overly ambitious, willing to do anything to anyone to get them out of the way of her glory."

"No she's not," Ella said, "sure she may give out slightly scary threats sometimes, but she's no monster. In fact, she's doing the dishes for me as we speak. I think that you're a bit stressed from the ball, and that's leading to paranoia." She grabbed her sister's shoulder, "just relax a bit."

"Ella, I'm trying to tell you this as a sister and a friend, don't trust Lillian." Stalina said, then disappeared inside.

Ella took this into consideration for a second, Stalina never did anything to make her doubt her, but she always seemed so _quiet_ and _secretive._ She didn't really feel like she knew her, and while Lillian was sometimes a brat and said mean things, she probably had a heart of gold... somewhere.

Ella went inside to stroke the fire, when she saw it. All of the best dishes were shattered inside the sink. Ella marched upstairs.

"Lillian." She yelled, "why would you break all of those dishes?"

"What are you talking about Ella?" Lillian asked innocently, "None of the dishes were broken when I saw them. Perhaps someone else did it to frame me."

 _Stalina of course!_ Ella thought, _she had the motive:getting at her sister and the means:her 'study time'._ Ella blushed, _of course that means I'd been yelling at the wrong girl."_ Sorry Lillian."

"Oh it's no problem Cinder Girl," Lillian said quickly, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"That is true," Ella said, "but I would love to know how I can make it up to you."

Lillian blushed shyly, "well, I've always been fascinated with the intricate window designs, could I possibly wash them?"

Ella laughed, Lillian was begging to do Ella's chores for her! "Of course you can!"

Ella quickly cleaned up the glass in the sink and made lunch. The rest of the day went perfectly, all her chores were finished in order and on time and Stalina hadn't bothered her again. Lillian doing the windows was sure to make her chores go even faster and to help make tonight perfect.

Ella came inside from getting meat from storage, when she saw that disaster stroke yet again. The windows were covered in streaks, it looked like nobody had done them at all, Lillian ran up to her. "Mother isn't very pleased with the windows Ella, she said you have to finish them and pick up every lentil bean that fell into the fireplace. If you don't, you can't go to the ball." Lillian skipped away. Leaving Ella alone.

In a fit of desperation, she went to the window and shouted, "oh sweet nightingale, I need you. I've wished to leave this place for years and this is my only chance, come sweet nightingale. Help me spirit of my mother!"

Suddenly, three nightingales came in and began to take the lentils out of the fireplace and into the bowl beside it. "Thank you mother." Ella said looking at the sky, and began to clean the windows.

After half an hour Ella and the birds were finished cleaning, the birds flew out the window. Stalina came down the stairs, her flowing aqua dress made her look like a mermaid, and she looked quite giddy, but her excitement was nothing compared to Lillian, who in a poofy pink dress, looked even younger then 9.

"As dinner has not been served yet," Stalina said, "I suppose you aren't finished with you chores?" She looked sad at the fact.

Ella was shocked. "No." She whispered.

Lady Margretta came down as well, "Well since that is the case," she sighed, "Lillian, you may come."

Lillian's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you mother, thank you!"

Lillian skipped out the door, and Lady Margretta elegantly glided, "I'm sorry." Stalina whispered, but she left as well. Ella was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella began to cry, "I've been such a fool!"

"Don't cry Ella." A voice said

"And why not? I haven't got a brain in my head, fooled by a simple child!"

"Because I can help you." The voice replied, the voice came out of the shadows to reveal a small, catlike creature with red eyes.

"R-r-really?" She asked.

"yes, all you have to do is become a magical girl, and swear to fight witches. All it takes is one wish."The creature said.

Ella smiled, "A wish, that's all, then I wish, I wish with all my heart, that everyone would love me."

Ella felt a great pain in her chest, and for a second, thought she would die, then it was gone. She was wearing a blue dress with golden slippers and a bow with a blue gem across her chest. "Thank you." She said, but the creature was gone.

For a second Ella thought perhaps this creature wasn't benevolent, the devil, as well as angels were known for giving boons after all. But the thought quickly escaped her mind, she'd been kind all her life, as far as she'd known. This was more likely another one of her mother's gifts from heaven.

That night was the best of Ella's life, as soon as she walked in, every man and woman in the room began to stare at her. She'd danced with everyone of them. At almost midnight, the Prince himself walked up to her.

"In all my lifetime, I have never met a maiden as beautiful as yourself. I believe this maybe what they call in novels, 'love at first sight.'"

Ella blushed, "thank you your highness." She whispered.

"Are you aware of why my father called this ball?" The Prince asked slyly. Ella shook her head, she hadn't had the chance to read the letter.

The Prince leaned towards her, "so I could find the perfect woman," Ella's smiled, "and I believe it's you Ella."

Ella's hear began to flutter as his lips softly touched hers she felt slightly dizzy, and wasn't sure whether it was the wine or the kiss.

"Let's go somewhere more... private." The Prince said. They both ran to the royal gardens.

"What's your first name anyway?" Ella asked.

"Harold, my name is Harold, Luis Charming." He replied.

"My name is Ella, Ella of Cinders."

"Lady Margretta's niece?" The Prince asked. Ella nodded.

"Prince Harold," Ella whispered, "I think I love you. Do you love me?"

The Prince looked like a school boy just given a piece of chocolate, "Yes Ella! More then anyone else in the world. Will you marry me?"

Ella smiled and nodded.

Ella rode home that night, feeling like she could fly away at any second. She couldn't sleep all night, all she could think about was that she'd be married soon to the Prince.

"I bet you're happy now, aren't you?" Stalina said that morning, soon after Ella woke up. "You had such a gay old time at the ball after all, you danced with every man in that room, including the Prince himself. You just lived every girl at that balls dream, how do you feel?"

Ella felt her heart go into her throat, there was something wrong, she could tell by Stalina's tone of voice. Ella racked her brain, trying to think of what she'd done wrong, then she remembered.

"Oh my- Joseph and Mary, I'm sorry-" Ella started to say.

"Save it Ella! I tried to help you earlier and _this_ is the payment I get? I was almost certain that Lord Lanstalane was going to propose tonight, I'd worked day after day to make sure that my flirting was just subtle enough to notice. I'd made sure that he noticed me at every party, despite my small proportions and my overall shyness in front of people. Worse of all-" Stalina was shaking now, "worse of all I actually began to fall in love with him. Not his money, but _him,_ he was sweet and as intelligent as I was. I prayed the night before that he would love me in return."

She began to chuckle softly, "isn't that pathetic Ella? And even now, when I'm venting, hoping it'll somehow make me feel better, I can't blame you. It's like there's a magic spell on me, stopping me from hating you. I can feel jealousy, I can feel sadness that the one I love doesn't love me in return, but I can't hate you." She grabbed Ella's shoulders, her eyes wide with terror, "WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU ELLA?"

Ella ran. Ran as far as possible away from her sister, "I never want to see those eyes again." She said, "Mother, if you're listening, don't let Stalina's eyes ever look like that again."

Ella ran and ran, not stopping until she finally got to the castle.

"Halt." The castle guard said.

"My Prince Harold." Ella whispered and collapsed into the guards arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"My darling, Ella." The Prince cried, dropping his book on Spain and getting up from his seat. "You have awakened!"

"Yes my Prince, but I have bad news to bring." Ella said.

"No horribleness can come from lips as precious as yours." The Prince replied

Ella sighed, "My family will no longer support my endeavors. I am now nothing but a simple orphan, do you still love me?"

The Prince laughed, "I am a Prince who lives in a magnificent giant castle. Money is no object my darling! In fact I propose that we shall be married on the morrow."

Ella looked into his deep brown eyes. "You truly love me Prince?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm shocked that _anyone_ could be so cruel as to not support you in what ever you do."

Ella flinched, remembering her sister's eyes, there was no hate, only horror at what Ella had done to her. "Then I will marry you Prince Harold."

The next day

Ella was nervous. It was shocking how quickly 1,000 people, knowing they'll have a day off afterwords, can get a wedding planned. Did the Prince truly love her as he said, or was it her spell? She was hoping that the kiss would answer her question.

She looked up at her future husband from her wedding veil, he was handsome, there was no doubt about that. Any woman would die to be in her place, getting ready to be the Queen. The preacher said words, but she couldn't here anything over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She said I do, whenever the preacher paused, and when the time finally came she got on her toes and kissed her husband.

She felt nothing. The Prince was in ecstasy kissing her and holding her close, but she didn't feel a thing. She pushed him off of her. The audience was silent.

One of the Prince's uncles cleared his throat, "I think that's our cue to feast!"

Ella was in awe of the luxury that royalty lived in. Trays of food came in faster then she could think of them fresh baked goose, chicken, turkey, flamingo, peacock and duck. Stews of all sorts and sizes, vegetables Ella had never even seen before! Almost 100 different types of sauces glittered the table coming in reds, greens and yellows from fresh fruits and vegetables.

It was the most beautiful thing Ella had ever seen, and for a while, the greatness of it all distracted her.

"Oh Ella," Queen Charming said, "you look wonderful next to Harold. I hope you're as witty as you are pretty." She said with a laugh.

Ella blushed, realizing she'd barely spoken to her new family, she'd been so busy eating. "I apologize your highness, I'd been turned dumb on sight of these extraordinary delicacies. I pay my compliments to the chief." She said with a nod. The serving girl smiled.

Queen Charming laughed again, "Ella, you're so quaint. I suppose if you saw our Christmas feast, you should faint!"

Ella smiled dreamily, "It must be lovely."

"Quite," Said Harold, "but I've been reading about holiday celebrations in other lands, with your interest in travel, I bet you'd be interested in traveling abroad this Christmas?"

Ella frowned, she'd never said a word about travel. "Actually, I abhor traveling. The one time I went on a boat, I spent the entire day in the power room, hoping to get off soon." The room was quiet, everyone else knew about Harold's dream of sailing the world one day with his bride. It was even a running gag among the royal family that Harold would rather be a fisher man then a Prince.

The King cleared his throat, "That was a... lovely anecdote my dear. Please, tell us more about yourself and your interests."

The Prince smiled, "Yes Ella, I'd love to know more about you. Do you enjoy painting or writing?"

"Not really, painting always struck me as painfully dull, making sure every single point is accurate on your portrait or your landscape, and I never learned to write, but I might be interesting to learn." Realizing she needed to add things she does like, she added, "But I do love to read, dance and converse with peers."

The Prince's face brightened, "I like reading too. Learning about the world, birds, philosophy, fishing and sailing tips. What do you enjoy reading about."

Ella sighed, "Magic spells, monstrous beasts, heroic heroes saving damsels in distress."

"Fascinating." The Queen said with polite disinterest.

"Perhaps it would be best for me to excuse myself?" Ella said getting up.

"No!" The Prince yelled he got up and grabbed her hand, "I cannot be without you for even a second my love, my heart yearns for you."

"Besides," said the Queen, "dessert hasn't even been served yet-"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I am quite tired, the day has been rather long and exhausting." Ella said, "I believe it is time for me to retire." Ella said.

"Me too." Said the Prince, and they both got up and left the table.


	7. Chapter 7

2 months later

"Ella, you never speak to me!" Harold whined.

"That's because there's no point!" Ella retorted.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean, I'm your husband, of course there's a point." Harold yelled then said, "Oh my, Ella, I didn't mean to shout. I'm not angry at you." He said softly, "I'm angry at myself. I'm a horrible husband and a horrible Prince, please forgive me."

"That's why I don't talk to you." Ella said, "we can never have a _real_ conversation. You're like a yes-man, constantly agreeing with what I say, constantly insisting that what I say is right."

Harold cocked his head, "is that a bad thing? Aren't you always right? Do you want me to disagree with you more? I don't understand you Ella."

"I understand you even less Harold. It's all because of that stupid spell, I wish I'd never even met that evil spirit!"

"Spells? Spirits?" Harold whispered. He started shaking and holding his head. "Oh Mary and Joseph please don't tell me my advisers were right. That's why you're always gone off to who knows where, and why you always seem tired." Harold looked at her, eyes wide with fear. "You're a witch. A being who assorts with devils. Y-you cursed me into falling in love with you didn't you?"

"Harold I-" Ella started to cry.

"Didn't you?!" Harold roared, then covered his mouth with his hands, "I didn't mean to shout Ella, I'm just..." He began to cry, "... I'm so confused Ella, I-I want to love you. I want to love you more then anything else, but another part of me feels like it just can't."

Harold grabbed Ella's shoulders, "HELP ME ELLA!"

Ella's world seemed to pause for a moment, then began to tilt and whirl, "what have I done." She whispered.

"You wished for love under any circumstance Ella of Cinders." Ella whipped around and saw Kyubye sitting on the floor, his tail swishing. It was holding two white balls; each with a brown circle hanging from blue strings in it's mouth.

"This isn't what I wished for. A-and what's that in your mouth?" Ella asked, the objects looked familiar, Ella was almost afraid to ask.

"The eyes of your sister of course. You knew the birds did what you asked, what made you wish for her eyes to never look again?" Kyubye asked.

"No." Ella yelled, "that's not what I wanted nononononononononono NO!"

"She's speaking to nothing." Harold said backing away slowly, "the witch, my wife, is mad." He whispered. The guards, realizing the Prince was unable to fend for himself, seized Ella, who was screaming and kicking in protest. Even as she was thrown into the dungeon cells she yelled, "damn you, devil's adversary!"

Ella sat there, waiting for her Prince to come and saved her, he loved her, or at least thought he did. He could let her out. Until, one day another prisoner came and told her the news.

She'd laughed when Ella told her she was the former queen and cried when she mentioned Prince Harold. "Our dear Prince is long gone. I was a member of a revolt against the palaces new leaders."

She shook her head, "it was quite a tragic thing. They say he'd gone completely mad, he'd been sleeping horribly for months. Moaning about the long gone queen. Then one day, he just dropped dead. Legend says that he wrote, but one word upon his death. 'Ella.' The name of the old queen."

Ella shivered, what did it mean that his last thought was of her. Did it mean he truly did love her? If so why didn't he let her escape. No the love he felt for her was a faulty, a mistake of nature. There must be some other reason, Ella thought about it, then it came to her.

Everyone who'd loved her, everyone she'd loved, had gone through horrible things. He was blaming her for his death! It was clearly the work of God, trying to punish her for some sin she had committed. But what, what could be so horrible that God forced everyone who loved her to die?

"Maybe, I am the sin." She whispered, "a being so horrible that it doesn't deserve the beauty and wonder that is love."

 _crack._

"Or maybe love itself is evil. A strong, horrible emotion that only leads to hurt and guilt."

 _crack_

"And if that is true. If love is the root of all evil."

 _crack_

"Then someone needs to destroy it."

 _Ella's soul jem shattered into a million pieces, but Ella couldn't hear it anymore. She couldn't hear anything anymore. She was darkness, she was hatred._

 _She was a witch._


	8. Epilogue

She blinked and found herself in a world of light, "W-w-where am I? Is this what hell looks like?"

"No,." Said a high feminine voice. "It's actually closer to heaven." Ella watched in awe as a girl with a face about her age with pink hair and a giant pink dress she smiled at her her pink eyes twinkling, "Well heaven for magical girls."

"What are 'magical girls'" Ella asked.

The girl cocked her head, confused, "you made a deal with Kyubye right? To make everyone love you?"

Ella nodded, the girl continued, "then when you became a magical girl, and after that a witch."

"So I was right," Ella said sadly, "I really am nothing more then a horrible witch that forced others into loving her."

The girl smiled, "you were lonely, and wanted love. Who can blame you for that, especially after your mother left you."

Ella gasped, "you know about my mother?"

The girl winked, "I know her personally. How would you like to meet her?"

Ella shook her head, "she didn't love me, she left me."

The girl laughed, "that's _why_ she left you. She didn't think you'd be safe with her since she became a magical girl."

"Sh-she loved me?" Ella asked.

"Unconditionally." The girl said.

Ella frowned, "are you sure?"

The girl smiled, "positive."

"I'd love to meet her." Ella whispered. The girl moved to the side to show a sad and tired looking woman with bright blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Ella?" The woman gasped looking more alive.

"M-mom?" Ella asked, recognizing the woman from her Uncle's pictures, "is that you?"

The woman pet Ella's hair and brought her into a soft embrace Ella was stiff though. Not knowing what to do. "My sweet baby Ella." She said with a smile, then started to cry. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you alone for all those years. You understand why I did it don't you?"

Ella smiled, "yes." She said, but it was a half truth. She understood her mother had left her, and it wasn't because she was horrible like Lady Margretta had said, but she still didn't know who her mother was. Could Ella love her, and could her mother love her in return?

As Ella stood there, not fully embracing her mother in return, she heard her whisper, "I love you Ella. I always have." Ella then hugged her mother back, knowing that in this new world of light. She'd finally found love and a happily ever after.

The End


End file.
